


Bursting Through The Cracks

by sillypandalover91



Series: So This Is Love [4]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Angel deserves good things, Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, Fluff, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Multi, Romance, and all the love in the world, grey ace Alastor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:28:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25414690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sillypandalover91/pseuds/sillypandalover91
Summary: Angel feels broken after most shows these days, so why did this one hurt so much more? Seeing the empty table didn't help he supposes. Maybe he really is everything Val says. Maybe he isn't worth anything.Alastor begs to differ.
Relationships: Alastor & Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust & Cherri Bomb (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Series: So This Is Love [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1790473
Comments: 16
Kudos: 384





	Bursting Through The Cracks

**Author's Note:**

> This may have some errors but, again, it all starts to blur after hours of staring at it. I'll look back at it again in an hour or so.
> 
> *Edit*  
> Holy shit! I didn't think this was going to be as well receive as it has been, thank y'all for the kudos and comments! They make my day ^^

Angel was lying face down on his bed, his fur a complete mess of white, grey, pink, and mauve much like a confused chameleon unsure of what it wanted to be. Only, Angel knew exactly what he was. He was reminded every time Valentino was in proximity to him. He had been reminded, very thoroughly, of where exactly he stood in the hell’s hierarchy after the show.

Val had reminded him.

And here he had thought that he was making progress at this stupid hotel.

The bed indented just a fraction as Fat Nuggets waddled up to him. The tiny lick to his cheek was enough to make the smallest of cracks in the darkness that suffocated Angel’s mind. Of course, his baby would do the impossible for him. Find a way to make his love a hair thin tendril to slip into the crack he knows how to make with his piggy kisses.

The crack allowed his piglet’s agape to reach his heart.

Angel smiled and hugged Fat Nugget’s close, smile slipping as the shift to accommodate Nuggets sent a sharp pain up his spine.

Leave it to Val to never let him forget what he was.

And just like that, even with one of his most precious loves close, the shadows blurred out the pink light and Angel was pulled under.

* * *

Lively notes of trumpets preluded Ethel Walter’s voice and Alastor strutted down the hallway to Angel’s room, singing along with his favorite jazz musician, “I don't care how the weather van points, when the weather vane points to gloomy, it's gotta be sunny to me when your eyes look into mine.” He paused in front of a mirror to fix his hair and straighten his bow, shimmying his shoulders and smelling the bouquet of flowers he convinced one of those imps from I.M.P to part with.

Alastor danced the rest of the way to Angel’s room, “Jeepers Creepers! Where'd ya get those peepers? Jeepers Creepers! Where'd ya get those eyes~”

He hadn’t been made aware of the purple ticket Angel left behind with Husk that would’ve allowed the whole staff to attend until the show was over and Angel was safely tucked away in his room. And he only knew his darling was back because Niffty told him a butt joke in hopes that he would get a laugh out of the pun since no one else had seemed to get it on her social media page.

Of course, Alastor spared a chuckle before glaring at his groggy feline friend. It was sheer luck that he ran into the imps, but the important part was that he was ready to apologize to Angel and hopefully his beau would find it in his heart to forgive the unintended transgression.

So, with his flowers in one hand and a present in the other, Alastor commanded his shadow to knock on Angel’s door. He continued to hum along with the song as he waited for Angel to open.

Ethel sang her song three more times after before Alastor called out as he knocked again, “Darling? Are you decent? I’ve been knocking on the door for quite some time, cher.”

Again, no response and this time, Alastor felt his ears pull back at the realization that perhaps Angel had been looking forward to him and the others arriving at his show.

Alastor knocked once more, “Angel, I…I wish to speak with you. I’d like to apologize, but I’d rather do so face to face.” After a moment of silence, he added, “Please?”

He and his shadow shared a look before Shadow went under the crack to open the door for him. What they saw frayed their heart at the seams.

Angel, awake yet unresponsive. His eyes were fixated on a spot on the wall and even though he had Fat Nuggets in his arms, there was no smile on his face. Black tear stains matted the fur on his cheeks and lipstick smudged his lips.

The seam unraveled the more Alastor saw.

Angel’s clothes were pungent with sweat and semen that didn’t end at his clothes. The fur on Angel’s thighs were also matted, and the closer Alastor got, the worse the higher the smell went until he noticed that Angel’s thighs had been crusted over with whomever had done this too him and blood.

Taking a tentative sniff, Alastor forced himself not to recoil.

“You don’t get to growl,” whispered Angel.

Alastor immediately stopped growling, not realizing that he had been doing so. He sat the flowers and gift on the vanity and stepped closer to Angel, “May I get in bed with you?”

“Don’t care.”

“Angel.”

“I don’t care. Do what you want. Everyone else does.”

His voice was so flat, it was almost as if Angel wasn’t even talking to him. Like he wasn’t there.

“Darling, I’m going to run you a bath and then help you in, ok?”

Sighing when he was met with silence, Alastor took off his coat and tossed it on the vanity’s stool. His shoes made an almost haunting clicking sound as he walked into the pink bathroom to start the bath.

_Valentino, the revolting rat bastard. You will suffer for this._

Alastor pushed his murderous thoughts away. No, now was not the time to plot the demise of the monster that tormented his angel. His mama had taught him better than to make things for loved ones while in a foul mood.

Once the water was at Angel’s preferred temperature and fragranced with his favorite bath oils, Alastor went to get him. From the corner of his eye, he saw Shadow trying its best to get Angel’s shadow to reanimate.

“Darling, the bath is ready for you,” he said gently, tearing his gaze away from his dejected shadow to look at Angel instead.

Almost robotically, Angel stood up and allowed himself to be led into the bathroom where’re Alastor asked if it was ok to remove his clothes. When Angel didn’t answer, Alastor approached him again, “Dear, I’m going to take them off. Do you remember the words we use when it's too much for either of us?” At his nod, Alastor undid the first button of Angel’s shirt and asked, “Color?”

“Green,” said Angel.

Alastor continued to as ask for his color as he carefully removed the rest of his clothes.

It was a testament that Angel wasn’t present with Alastor when he gently pushed him to lean against the sink so that he could remove his boots for him, and Angel had allowed it.

Now fully nude, Alastor was able to see what Valentino had done.

Bruises, claw marks, bite marks that weren’t his own marred Angel’s hips and thighs and chest and shoulders and arms and neck that disappeared under the thick band of his choker necklace. He moved to remove that too, but Angel’s hand swiftly caught him by the wrist.

Angel’s eyes were burning into his until he realized who he was looking at. They widened then narrowed until finally squeezing shut. His arm fell limply to the side and he let Alastor do as he wished.

“Not if you don’t want me to, love,” reassured Alastor as he gently coaxed Angel to the bathtub.

Angel got in, tears flowing again as another crack etched itself in his shroud of shadow over his heart and mind.

They didn’t speak while Alastor bathed him aside from Alastor asking for his permission to touch new places. His long fingers gently combed through Angel’s hair as he washed it. The textured sea sponge whispered over his fur as to not cause further damage to the open wounds he had but scrubbed a little harder to wash away the sweat and grime away from his body. Alastor even used the chocolate chip cookie scrub Cherri had given him for his birthday to give his hands and arms a massage.

When he was done, Alastor snapped his fingers and the water was clean and hot again. 

He played relaxing jazz, letting the piano and bass lull Angel to close his eyes while Alastor continued to massage Angel’s head, knowing that his beau had to have a headache from the anxiety and depression his harrowing experience left behind.

“Is this Disney,” asked Angel after a while.

Alastor startled at Angel's voice. He tilted his head before nodding slowly, then realized that Angel had his eyes closed and couldn’t see, said, “It is. Would you like to listen to something different?”

“Nah, this is ok.”

Another crack and Angel could feel his lips twitch.

After a few more minutes of soaking Alastor helped Angel out, snapping a pair of fluffy slippers for him to put on while he dried and brushed dust into his fur.

Angel watched as Alastor carefully loaded up his brush with just the right amount of dust before brushing it in, going as far as get on his knees to be able to do his back side.

“Darling,” called Alastor.

Angel looked at him through the mirror, “Hm?”

“Can I heal your wounds?”

Angel tensed again but quickly shrugged it away, “Do what you want, I don’t care.”

“What do _you_ want.”

“I don’t ca-” Stopping, Angel thought about it, “Yes, could you?”

“Of course, cher.” Alastor worked quickly, mentally taking stock of what Val had done to pay it back threefold in a more dignified manner. Perhaps he’d prepare him ortolan bunting style.

“Yellow.”

Alastor shook his murderous thoughts away for the second time that night and looked up at Angel who was staring down at him, “Sorry.”

“It’s fine. Just stop planning murder while you got your magic fingers up my ass.”

Alarmed, Alastor pulled his hands back, “I didn’t—”

A genuine smile broke across Angel’s face, “I know, just teasin. Are you done?”

“Y-yes, quite done. Can you put on your clothes yourself?”

“Yeah.”

“Great, good, good.”

Angel pulled out some pajama pants while Alastor sat at the very edge of the bed, ready to get off if Angel willed it.

He felt the bed indent after a few minutes and Angel was curled onto his side with Fat Nuggets again.

Licking his lips, Alastor tentatively laid on the bed facing Angel. His eyes immediately found Angel’s, but his beau was looking through him. He reached out his hand and let it sit a few inches away from Angel’s silently asking for permission to hold it.

Angel’s eyes darted to look at Alastor’s hand then back at Alastor.

Crack.

He inched his own hand the rest of the way and tucked it under Alastor’s warm palm, letting the warmth reach in through the cracks to sooth his heart.

“I’m sorry, I wasn’t there,” whispered Alastor, gently squeezing Angel’s hand. _I’m sorry I didn’t stop him. I’m sorry I wasn’t there to protect you._

Angel shrugged the best he could while laying down and holding his Fat Nuggets, “Don’t matter anymore.”

“It matters, Anthony. _You_ matter.”

“Oh yeah? Then where were you, huh? Why didn’t anyone come to my damn show?”

“We didn’t know until it was over. Husk, the drunken fool, fell asleep and woke up when you were already home. He told me about the ticket after you had already gotten back.”

“…Oh, for fuck sake. Fuck!”

“Indeed.” Alastor shifted and cupped Angel’s face, “Anthony, you are my whole heart and soul, and if you wish it, I’ll make Valentino suffer for what he did.”

Angel snorted, “I ain’t worth the trouble.”

“You’re worth that and more to me.”

“Fine. _Val_ ain’t worth the trouble. He’ll will just regenerate, and I’ll end up paying for it. Plus, I don’t want him or his flat headed boy toy to ever use me against you.”

“Then I’ll kill em both.”

“Al, baby, just drop it.” Squeezing his eyes shut, Angel shook his head, “I don’t want to talk about them anymore. ‘Sides, I’m used to this bullshit. I’ll get over it.”

“Darling…”

“What? I will.”

“Then what else can I do? How do I make it stop hurting?”

“This is enough. You’re doing enough. Just, like, lay here with me, ok?” Angel rolled away so that his back faced Alastor, “Hold me.”

Alastor scrambled to scoot closer to Angel and spooned him. A thought occurred to him, he asked, “Can I kiss you?”

Tensing, Angel shook his head, “I don’t…I’m not feeling up for that kind of affection right now. Sorry.”

Holding him closer, Alastor gently hushed him and did away with his accent, “Ain’t got nothin to be sorry for. You’ve always been good ‘bout respecting my person. I’ll always give ya de same courtesy.”

He held Angel for a long while the jazz music they’d been listening to during Angel’s bath played softly in the background.

But despite all the nice things Alastor had done for him, the cracks that both he and Fat Nuggets had managed to create on the suffocating shroud did little to stop the memory of Valentino’s claws digging into his cheeks and hips and the repulsive taste of his slimy tongue as it forced itself into his mouth.

Guilt overwhelmed him as he realized something horrible. He sat up and looked over to Alastor, “Did I—Did that count as cheating?”

“Of course, not!” Alastor sat up as well and firmly held Angel’s hands to ground him, “Don’t even think it. Ya didn’t want him to touch you and it wasn’t work. So no, darling, it wasn’t. I’m not seeing it like dat so please don’t you see it like it either.”

Angel fell forward to bury his face in Alastor’s neck who leaned on the headboard to support both Fat Nuggets and Angel’s weight. He pressed kisses in Angel’s hair, “I love you, Anthony.”

“I love you, too,” mumbled Angel, miserably.

“Try ta sleep, dear heart, I’ll watch over ya.”

“Thanks, Al.”

“And if you have a nightmare, would ya like for me to enter and pull ya out?”

Angel’s eyes shot open, “No! I mean, no, please don’t. Just wake me up, kay?”

“Alright.”

As his beau slept, Alastor observed Angel’s shadow as it lethargically interacted with his own and sighed.

Things were getting worse.

Or perhaps his relationship with Anthony had given him insight to what was normal and not normal for the spider. Regardless, every time Angel returned from his work, Alastor could see the weight of his depression getting harder to lift off him. Even with the help of his best friend, Cherri Bomb, Angel took a little longer to recuperate these days.

And tonight, aside from the phantom sensations Angel was feeling on his body, Alastor saw how the profile of Valentino’s presence lingered and haunted Angel’s mind.

There had to be a way to banish it, but how?

As Angel slept, Alastor sent out a message via Angel’s phone to Cherri informing her of Angel’s current state and that he’d like for his beau to have the rest of the week off if possible. She sent back an ok hand emoji and several minutes later a flash of orange light snuck into the room followed by a loud explosion.

He smiled. Cherri was certainly a fine friend for his Angel.

Angel slept for hour before stirring awake. Fat Nuggets moved to sleep on Angel’s feet, trusting that Alastor had things covered for now.

Blinking the bleariness away, Angel nuzzled into Alastor, some of the grey fur on his markings blossoming to mauve when Alastor ran his hand through his hair. Rumbling interrupted their moment and Angel immediately looked ashamed again, “Sorry, I’m just…yeah.”

“Hungry, love,” asked Alastor, already adding yet another thing to Valentino’s ledger. He scooted closer to the bed’s edge with Angel still in his lap.

Angel wrapped his arms around Alastor’s neck, “Don’t feel like walkin’ all the way down there, babe. Can’t I stay here?”

“Nonsense! A little fresh air will do you good. I’ll carry you~”

Alastor stood up with Angel in a bridal carry and spun them around making Angel smile.

Crack.

“What about my shirt? Not that I mind, but I’m sure Vaggie and Husk would appreciate it if I had a shirt on.”

Snapping his fingers, Alastor dressed Angel in his favorite fluffy sweater crop top with cherries stitched into the sleeve cuffs and the words Sweetest Cherry Pie over his chest.

Fat Nuggets squealed, his tail wagging as he did a little dance that Alastor had learned very early meant he wanted to be come along with them.

Angel was about to pick him up to carry him but Alastor stopped him with an excited grin, “I almost forgot! I brought ya a present!” He nodded to his shadow to bring for the giftbox and open it for Angel.

Just as excited, Angel pulled out the present and grinned, “Holy shit, really?!”

A spider web of cracks threatened to shatter the shroud.

In his hands he held a handmade piggy Bjorn for Fat Nuggets. The pink fabric was a shade darker than the piglet but what made Angel absolutely love it was the hand stitched spiderwebs and spider and deer appliques that rested just where Fat Nugget’s belly would be.

Angel pushed to Alastor with wide shinning eyes and Alastor snapped his fingers again and it appeared strapped to his back. Angel’s shadow put the piglet into the Bjorn and the Radiodust family was ready to roll.

More hairline cracks appeared, and pink light pushed against the shroud.

The little family made their way to the kitchen, Angel taking as many pictures as he could of his baby in his cute little Bjorn, cooing, “Isn’t Papa Al just the sweetest, Nuggy? Taking good care of his boys~” He mentally recorded the visual of Alastor wagging his tail at the praise.

By the time the made it down the stairs, Charlie, Vaggie, Niffty and Husk were waiting for them with gifts and supper. Charlie and Vaggie gave him jumbo knit blanket that was charmed with never ending vanilla and lavender scent. Niffty gave him a journal with sketches of Angel and Alastor and Fat Nuggets together. And Husk, the forlorn looking feline gave him a punch card that allowed him any top shelf drink he wanted twice a week and one fruity cocktail of his choice a day for the remainder of his stay. Charlie’s signature was at the bottom of the card meaning that she had given Husk her blessing to gift the card to Angel.

“I know this won’t make up for us missing the show, Angel,” said Charlie with such a kicked puppy look that Angel didn’t have the heart to stay mad at her. It had been an honest mistake.

He nuzzled under Alastor’s chin and said, “Don’t worry about it, toots. You guys have a standing invitation to all my shows so you can always just go to those. I…I’d really appreciate it if you go to those.”

“Of course! Oh, Angel, we wouldn’t miss it for the world, right, Vaggie?”

Vaggie tried to bite her smile back, “Right, Hun. And who knows. Maybe Angel can teach me a thing or two about working the pole.”

The shroud buckled under the amount of light pushing to get through the cracks.

Angel kicked his legs as he laughed, “Yeah, with what pole? Mine’s off limits, just so you know.”

“Think my spear is only good for fucking assholes up?” The two continued to banter with each other as the group made their way to the kitchen the others taking amicably among themselves. That is until the hotel door blew open.

Angel’s shadow was quick to pick Niffty up and step away so she wouldn’t get hit while Alastor’s moved to attack the intruder.

“Back the fuck up, shadow boy,” growled Cherri as her eye zeroed onto Angel in Alastor’s arms. She took a running leap, tossing her ready to burst due to being overfilled with things for her sleep over with Angel backpack to Husk before landing on Angel.

The added weight made Alastor’s legs buckle under him and he landed on his romp with an undignified bleat as Cherrie and Angel nuzzled each other.

“Demon pile,” cried Niffty as she jumped on as well, hugging Angel’s head. Charlie squealed and pulled Vaggie on too, both hugging both Cherri and Angel. Husk finished his beer and fished Nuggets out of the Bjorn before sitting on the floor next to Alastor, grumbling about being too old to jump on the stick that was Alastor.

The shroud shattered completely and the pink light bathed Anthony with warmth he thought he’d never feel again.

Alastor felt his own heart warm at the sound of his beloved’s laughter and beautiful smile. He had no doubt that the effects of Valentino’s abuse would continue to drown Angel, and he hoped that one day Angel would allow him to dispose of the rat bastard. But until then, all he could do, all any of them could do, was to be here to remind him that he was none of those awful things Val said he was.

He was so much more.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this helped mend some broken hearts out there. Angel is definitely going to get his justice one day.  
> Come talk to me on tumblr! I'm @sillypandalover91 :)


End file.
